Lost and Found
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: there is only one person that can save her but can he make it on time? NaruHina fanfic...first one


**Savin' Me by Nickelback**

_"Prison gates won't open up for me  
on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you…"_

The floor was cold as it always was. Dark, damp and cold. There were no windows so the time seemed to melt together. It didn't matter if your eyes were closed or not it was night all the time. The only way to find where everything was, was to crawl around. I can find the door but that is it. They gave me a blanket and nothing else. Food comes every once in a while to keep my alive but it's coming few and far between. It's been a while since they came in and gave me something to eat. I could feel my body start to give way. I reached for the door one more time only putting my hand against it, wishing it would open and reveal who I so longed to see.

_"Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you…"_

When I finally woke up, if you could really call it that, I was sore. I didn't know why. I hadn't been sore since I got here why am I sore now? The only thing I could think of was that I was too far gone and they came in and did something. That would explain why my head feels like its spilt in two. I don't want to be here anymore. It seems like it's been years since I have seen you. I want to tell you everything. I want you to know. Right now I just want you here.

_"Come please I'm callin'  
and oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…"_

"Naruto…" moving my arm I reached towards where I thought the door was only to scream out in pain. "NARUTO!!" I screamed again. I couldn't move my arm without it shooting pain throughout. It was so severe that I could feel myself falling. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to be awake in case you showed.

_"Show me what it's like  
to be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right  
and I'll show you what I can be…"_

The village was no more. A giant crater has replaced it. The shinobi were running around trying to account for everyone. Standing on a boulder overlooking the battle in front of me I could see you. You're fighting for everyone, even if they disliked you for having the fox. Your determination was infectious. I made a vow that I would get better to and that was what I was going to do. I wanted to see how you change everyone but Pein had you pinned. You couldn't move anywhere. I had to do something. You showed me how to never give up. In your determination you have changed me and now it's time for me to show just how much.

_"Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me…"_

I awoke again to a different sound. I searched the darkness hoping to see something out of place but it was useless. I searched for the door and listened. Metal against metal is what it sounded like. Feet were pounding everywhere. A shout was heard throughout the hall. It sounded familiar but I couldn't be for sure. How could he be here? I backed away from the door as I heard footstep approach it. Light flooded in and all I could see in the doorway was a shadow. I was hoping it was you but I couldn't be for sure. The light was too much for me at once. My head couldn't comprehend it so my body shut down.

"_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
with these broken wings I'm fallin'  
and all I see is you…"_

I knew I was dreaming again because I was flying through the trees. The sun was setting in the sky making the few clouds turn a pinkish purple. I sighed at the sight of it. I was glad I could remember such things. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sky to find out how I was flying, but since it was growing further away I had to be falling. Even in knowing that I was falling I couldn't close my eyes because just as I was about ready to, you appeared in my sight. It's been so long since I have seen your face. It was just like I remembered it, only your usual smile wasn't there. Instead a concerned frown was there. It didn't fit you at all. No matter what I wouldn't close my eyes this time.

_"These city walls ain't got no love for me,  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you…"_

(switch)

The sun was starting to set and we were still searching for her. I was glad to be out of the village. I don't even know why I try to defend them. They made my life hell, but……I wouldn't want anyone to go through what I did.

Kakashi and I made up the team. Once the Hokage got word that you were missing she immediately gathered the only two ninja left. We left at once and have been searching ever since. I clenched my fist in determination and tried to go faster but Kakashi's voice stopped me.

"Naruto. Let's take a break." He said. I jumped a few more times until I was at the top of the tree look out over at the land. The only other time I felt like this was when I was standing on top of the Hokage Mountain. "We need to take our time."

"We don't have time." I growled. I didn't like doing that but we really didn't she could be….dead…for all we knew!

"Rushing it will only make it worse."

I wanted to scream. You put yourself in front of me in a battle that wasn't even yours, now it was my turn to repay. I wanted to scream for you, hoping I would get something but I knew it wouldn't work. so for now I will hope you can hold out until we find you.

"Just hang on Hinata."

_"Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…"_

* * *

**eh so ya this is my first fanfic wit naruto and hinata as the main characters! =/ hope its ok **

**reviews and suggestions are welcome =)**

_**Evil Angel**_


End file.
